Reunion
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Gokudera meets Yamamoto after a year since he disappeared without a trace. TYL! Gokudera x TYL! Yamamoto


TYL! Gokudera x TYL! Yamamoto

* * *

Gunshots rang through the still summer air causing birds to fly off towards the sunset. Gokudera stealthily escaped through the back door of a massive villa, leaving a small gathering of criminals dead.

Gokudera hid behind a low bush as he silently stalked the black van that entered the premises.

Hiding behind a tree, they watched as a man and his two bodyguards, one tall and quite familiar looking, enter the building, they followed quietly behind them and listened to their conversation.

"… They're all dead…."

"That damn Vongola!"

"Do you think they're still around, boss?"

"No, they've probably left already. Is the information still here?"

One of the bodyguards bent over one of the dead bodies and retrieved a small piece of paper from his pocket, "Yeah, it's here."

Gokudera quirked an eyebrow up; he was curious.

"Good," the boss replied, "now we can kill that damn Vongola brat, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Boss, I heard that the Vongola is pretty powerful, how can you be so certain that we will win?"

"Because, we have _that _weapon."

"Weapon?" the tall man asked.

"Yeah, that new shipment we got this week. We're going to annihilate those pesky Vongola."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, boss."

"What? Why the fuck not?"

The bodyguard grinned, "Because, I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family." He drew his katana and made quick work of the boss and the other guard who was too shocked to put up a fight. Gokudera stood there with his mouth hanging open, he quickly came to his senses and kicked the door open and pointed his gun at the man who dropped his katana immediately and put his hands up in defeat.

"Hayato," the man whispered as he grinned at the silver haired bomber.

"Yamamoto, where the fuck have you been over the past year?!"

"On a mission. I had to infiltrate another family who was a threat to us. It was a mission given to me directly from Reborn."

"And couldn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" his voice shook as he put his gun away.

"Hayato," the swordsman murmured as he dropped his hands and embraced the Storm Guardian.

"I couldn't tell you. Tsuna told me not to."

"So what was I supposed to do when I woke up and realized you were gone? Hearing everyone say that you were a traitor and slandering your name?!" Gokudera held on to him tightly as his tears began to fall.

Wiping his tears away, Yamamoto kissed the bomber gently, "I'm so sorry."

"Let's go home, Hayato, I'll make it up to you."

* * *

After handing his report to Tsuna, Yamamoto made his way to Gokudera who lay curled on his bed. He shut the door and climbed into bed with his fellow guardian.

"Hayato, I'm so sorry. I-"

Gokudera shifted to look at Yamamoto, and then whispered, "Later."

"Later?" Yamamoto repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, tell me about that later," he replied, pulling the swordsman into a heated kiss. Yamamoto took a moment to respond as he kissed back with vigour, caressing the smaller man enthusiastically. Within minutes, they were both naked and breathing heavily. Yamamoto gently sucked on Gokudera's neck, causing him to mewl in pleasure.

"Tak- Takeshi, more. Pl-ease."

Upon hearing his name being uttered from the hybrid, he began to slowly move down, sucking and nibbling at the pink erected nipples before making his way even further south.

Gokudera gasped as Yamamoto skilfully mapped out every inch of his lean torso with his long fingers.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this," Yamamoto whispered against Gokudera's hip, he nipped it gently before moving on, "Every night I'd miss you so much. I would've done anything to touch you, not just to have sex, but for me to just hold you. Dammit Hayato, I love you."

Gokudera groaned as he heard Yamamoto's declaration of love coupled with the intense feeling of his tongue languidly moving up and down his erection. He had been so foolish to think that Yamamoto would ever throw him away or hurt him.

"Hayato, don't think, just relax and enjoy the moment," the taller man murmured.

The silver haired man let out a strangled moan as his lover's tongue pressed into his slit, then slid him to the back of his throat.

"Tak-eh-shiii, I'm-"

Yamamoto hummed as he deepthroated his very vocal lover, causing him to cum violently in the taller man's mouth. He grinned as he swallowed every drop, making eye contact with the green eyed hybrid.

"Th-that's disgusting man. Spit it out next time," he choked out as he slumped back down into the pillows.

Yamamoto laughed, "But Hayato tastes so good, why would I spit it out?"

A fierce blush covered his face as he weakly threw a pillow at Yamamoto who slapped it away effortlessly.

"Had enough Hayato?"

Gokudera scowled, "Fuck no, baseball idiot. It's been so long since I've had you," he turned even more crimson as he covered his mouth with his hand, "IwantyoutofuckmeuntilIcan'twalk."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch the last bit," the swordsman grinned.

"I said…. I-I want you to…. To umm….. fuck-me-until-I-can't-walk."

"Gladly."

* * *

The next day, Gokudera woke up to find himself alone in his bed.

"Must have been a dream," he murmured to himself.

He stretched lazily as he noticed the dull throbbing all over his body. Lifting the sheets tentatively, he saw that his usually flawless skin was littered with red love bites and a faint hand-shaped bruise on each of his hips. Staring in shock, he heard the door open.

"Ah, you're awake Hayato," Yamamoto remarked.

Gokudera surveyed the man before him who was holding up a tray of his favourite breakfast items.

"I'm sorry I was a little too excited last night, does it still hurt?" the swordsman asked as he set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed.

"You baseball idiot! Of course it hurts!"

"Sorry Hayato."

"Well, it's okay since you brought me breakfast and since you're going to help me shower."

Yamamoto stared dumbly then broke out in a grin, "Anything for you."

"Anything?" Gokudera whispered as he hugged the Rain Guardian.

"Yeah," came his reply as he gently kissed Gokudera's forehead.

Gokudera stared into his lover's hazel eyes, "Don't leave me like that again."

Yamamoto kissed his lover deeply, "Never again."

* * *

Review! :3


End file.
